food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: Guild Boss
Original Source: Reddit In Guild Boss battles, you can defeat the Devouring Beast to gain a smaller version of it to raise as a guild pet. This adorable guild pet can give you stat boosts during level runs, and it grows stronger from being fed. Notes: The term DPS is mentioned quite often, it means "Damage per Second", and is more often just shorthand for attacker. Basics The Beast has around 80,000k health in total, and you're given 7 days to defeat it, with one chance each day that lasts 5 minutes. That means, if you're a level 5 guild with a full 60 people, you need everyone to deal on average over 190,000 damage per day in order to defeat it before it completely heals back up. Hard CCs have no affect, so stuns, silences, charm, nope, none of it, so try not to field any souls that sacrifice DPS greatly for CC, unless they're really, really strong. Deals almost all damage in percent, so try to keep HP as low as possible. No need to balance because damage scales to individual food soul max health. Ignores defense, so don't bother trying to bring up defense. In fact, tank with a glass cannon, they're the easiest to keep at a high health percentage. Your healers won't be able to keep you alive if you have high HP. You can restart any time! So if something goes wrong, for the love of god, restart. For revive, it's 20 diamond, 40 diamonds, 80 diamonds, etc Recommended Number of Guild Members: At least 50 Beast's Attacks (Names are temporary) '® Claw Attack with Right Paw' More or less the "normal attack" of the boss, single target, relatively weak, the only non percent attack '(L) Ground Slap with Left Paw' Takes out 20% of one food soul's health and deals Silence to all units for 5 seconds '(P) Light Pulse Roar' Deals 30% damage to every food soul and applies a Bleed with a total damage of around 250-450 over the course of ten ticks '(F) Fireball' A VERY dangerous skill. Long starting lag, so WATCH OUT for this. This will occur 4 times over five minutes, dealing *70% (around 2:57), *95% (around 1:47), *99% (around 0:47) damage to ALL units. 'Boss Behavior' R-R-L thrice, then P, first F + R-P, normal attacks, second F + R-P, normal attacks, F-R-F-L-R-P, end Fallen Angel Recommendations Attack. The Devouring Beast is very scary because it does percent damage + ignores defense. So no HP or Defense. Because of the massively damaging attacks, buffing crit damage doesn't do too much for healers. And you all know how little anything except Attack and HP do. You COULD put Attack Speed on a heal, but that's generally not as recommended as attack. If your heals are particularly weak, then you can use crit rate. But attack is the most important. And try to not use high HPs. Formation and Food Soul Recommendations There's actually a pretty strict thing with formations if you want to ensure you survive long enough to deal enough damage. Recommended Level: At least 40 Recommended Average HP: UNDER 2000, best to be around 1600 because of the normal attack, but try to make sure your healer's energy/link skill heals about as much as or more than everyone's HP Recommended Team Power: Around 50000 Food Souls NOT to use: Peking Duck, Foie Gras, other DPS with non-damaging skills like Napoleon Cake Tanks (Defense) Don't use them. DPS (Strength & Magic) Sanma > Moon Cake, Black Tea (depending on your heal) > Other High DPS Sanma and Black Tea are both glass cannons and good DPS. Mooncake and Black Tea are needed to maintain control over Tangyuan/Milk's link skills. Sanma can also be used to control Miso Soup's link. If you're using Milk, Tangyuan or Miso Soup, these souls might be a necessity Healers Tangyuan > Sweet Tofu, Miso Soup, Milk Tangyuan has an invincibility skill to help your team tank, so she's good no matter what star or level. For the others, make sure they're appropriately leveled and that their skills are high enough to FULLY HEAL your team. Food Soul Combos *Tangyuan + Mooncake, *Milk + Black Tea, *Miso Soup + Sanma for control over healer link skill Detailed Strategies/Formations Stable Setup Tangyuan, Mooncake, Sweet Tofu, 2 DPS (for those that die fast) or Tangyuan, Mooncake, Miso Soup, Sanma, 1 DPS (for those not doing enough DPS) Unless you're constantly silenced, Tangyuan means that you can completely negate the fireballs. Sweet Tofu/Miso Soup are there for healing backup. If you really are so unlucky as to be constantly silenced, well, better start over. Unleash Tangyuan's link 2-3 seconds before the fireball. There's quite a long starting lag for fireball, so you get plenty of warning. ---- High DPS Setup Sanma, Miso Soup, Sweet Tofu, 2 DPS This is for people with good manual dexterity and timing. Miso Soup is very good at DPS, so is Sanma, but Miso Soup's basic doesn't heal so you need Sweet Tofu to make up for it. Something very important is, at the end with the two fireballs, you need to get your entire team to full health before the first fireball to tank it out, then heal immediately after to survive the second one. ---- For People with So-So Gacha Luck Milk, Black Tea, Tangyuan/Sweet Tofu, 2 DPS (or one DPS and one Miso Soup if you're worried about surviving) More or less same strategies as above. Requires GOOD TIMING for Milk, or just a Miso Soup to back her up. ---- Really Really Bad Gacha Luck and Bad DPS Milk, Black Tea, Miso Soup, 1 Healer, 1 DPS For people who don't have what it takes to pull off the above or have REALLY bad pull luck ---- Desperate DPS Setup Sweet Tofu, 4 DPS Not recommended, requires around 2 revives, but useful if you really need a boost to DPS Raising the Guild Pet The guild pet has 6 stats. The higher the stats, the higher the power. The higher the power, the bigger the stat bonus to your entire guild. You can still hunt the Devouring Beast to help raise the guild pet, since defeating the Beast gives you Ancient Fallen Angel Energy/Power, which is like pet EXP. Around 600k damage is equivalent to 300 pet EXP. Another way is to feed normal dishes to the pet. You get rewards for every dish you feed to it. Only 20 times a day. Depending on the rank, you'll get different rewards: *D: 1 Guild Contribution, 1 Guild Money *C: 2 of each *B: 3 of each *A: 4 of each *S: 5 of each Be aware that each day, the pet will have four preferred dishes. Feeding it these dishes will triple your rewards! References Battling Devouring Beast *Chinese Wiki *Bahamut Forum *9k9k *Gamersky Raising Guild Pet *Chinese Wiki *Haote Category:Guides